(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to blade drive devices and optical instruments.
(ii) Related Art
There is a blade drive device equipped with: a board including an opening; a blade opening and closing the opening, and an actuator driving the blade. The actuator is positioned by positioning portions which are integrally or separately provided in the board. It can be considered that a biasing member is provided for biasing the actuator toward the positioning portions in order to stabilize operating characteristics of the blade. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-256473 discloses a blade drive device equipped with a biasing member for biasing a stator of an actuator.
There is the blade drive device equipped with plural actuators. In such a case, when biasing members are respectively provided for plural actuators, the blade drive device might be increased in size.